Mall
}} Overview The Mall (formerly known as City Mall, then Mall Construction) is a large complex with a lot of glass and scaffolding. The walls are painted and constructed, the ground floor is full of paint cans, wood, and landscaping. The roof is a big battleground with multiple entry points from the street level. Be wary of flankers and other fast-moving assault types to ensure the player survival. It is a maze-like map with a lot of cover except on the roof. The cover on the roof is the external air duct and trailers. City Mall vs. Mall When the time this map was released, it was called City Mall. It was a grey, cement building with windows. There was a parking lot near the building, however, it couldn't be accessed. It has been hated by lots of players, since the map is mostly grey, as well as the common roof battles/camping that occur, especially on TDM. It is very common to fall off the stairs as they may camouflage due to the surrounding grayness. It was also recommended to remove the streets, as barely anyone goes there, though a useful ladder into the complex is placed where those who pay attention may find it. The Mall is like a "revamped and under construction" map. In comparison with the old City Mall Map, the new Mall has more props to see and to hide; there are also scaffolding from the streets where it leads to the roof or floors of the Mall. The central "courtyard" has more props and barriers for players to hide and take cover with. The Mall has also a crane; which is now inaccessible; whose purpose to show that the Mall is under construction. A major difference from City Mall is that the Mall's walls and floors are of different (but related to the construction theme) colors to help players distinguish walls from floors as many players were confused which was which when the map was mostly grey. The most underground part of the Mall was also removed in favor of making the map more compact and pushing combat upwards, where most of the objectives were. The parking lot near the Mall was made accessible and a bridge was made between the two buildings. Objectives Courtyard The point/hill is set on the ground floor. It has concrete barriers and cargo crates as covers that can be visible on higher floors or spots. Second Floor The point is set in the east section of the floor. The point is adjacent to the staircases. Few barrels and walls can be used as cover. First Floor The point is set at the northern-east of the map. It's near the Courtyard. The wooden dividers and the walls can be also used as cover. Strategy It's preferred to use the player's best weapon for close-mid range combat for the interior of the building because that part of the map involves close-quarters combat and ambushing. Some players use sniper rifles and other long-range weaponry to kill enemies at mid to long range at the roof part of the map, the only part of the map where such shots are possible. There are crates on the part facing the uppermost viewpoint on the map, so players can take cover from sniper fire from the rooftops there. Some players camp beside the external air duct part, which helps to hide from enemies who go up the stairs to the roof. Note that you can be picked off while on the roof, from several areas around the map. However, be aware that there is a large crate on the second floor, where snipers can hide behind, and easily secure kills. The strategy is to be aware of the player's surroundings. Know all possible camping/ambushing spots to master the map. In order to get a victory at flare domination game mode, the team must handle both points A and C because they are both on the same floor. It is easier this way. Point A is in the courtyard, where the hill would be in King of the Hill game mode. From the hill, the player has a line of sight of the roof, the player can defend it from the opposing team by picking them off from the roof instead of going indirectly. In order to get a Victory in King of the Hill, the player has to have people guarding the hill. There is a tendency for the other team to ambush the player at the hill from leaping out of the hole on the first floor of the mall. Enemies will ambush the player by using the hole. From there, they can start firing at the player's team. If the opposing team takes the rooftop, they can either ambush the player from the air or use LMGs or sniper rifles to massacre the player's team from above. Some people even jump down from the roof with shotguns or snipers to try and trickshot the player. That is why the player needs other players to guard the hill to prevent a takeover. When an enemy comes and tries to capture the hill, the player look up and shoot them. A useful way to survive/camp is to prone and point the player's gun at the ground so it looks like the player is dead. Try to hide oneself among other dead bodies so no one can tell the difference. When the player is on the main floors of the mall, it is recommended that the player use mid-range to close range weapons more than long-range weapons. When the player is on the roof, the player can use any sort of weapon. If the player wants to snipe, go right up to the top. If the player wants to assault, go down and fight around the containers and the air duct. If the player is fast enough, they can jump from the roof to the second floor. This is great for ambushing unsuspecting enemies. Trivia * Mall has been modified the most amount of times out of all the maps in PF. ** It has been modified five times. Currently, the only other maps that have been changed are Highway Lot and Metro and they have only been modified once. * A picture of a person's head can be found behind a pot plant in Mall. * The basement of the mall was removed as previously mentioned, but the area is still accessible via a glitch. * Mall Construction was renamed to "Mall" on 2.3.0 update. * This is the only map that still has the original crane from before the July 4th, 2017 update. ** However, the crane on this map is red, whereas, before the July 4th, 2017 update, the cranes on Crane Site and Crane Site Revamp were gray. * The whole parking lot at the side of the mall is accessible, but this is rarely visited by players due to misplacement of hill and flare points; also because the focal point of the map is the mall itself than the parking lot. Category:Maps Category:Under Construction articles Category:Alpha maps